My Merchandise
by uke-sensai
Summary: Natsume is hot, intelligent, flavor of the week, sexy and in other words, the ideal boyfriend, still Mikan hates him. But she was blackmailed by Hotaru to be in the auction and guess who buys her? Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Sold!

**Author Notes:** Irrachimase minna-san...Boku wa...gomenasai... I haven't updated most of my stories but I'll try not to abandon them. I would like to thank my beta readers, namely YouichiX33-san and Autumn Aremega-san. They are great and nice authors that improved this story...Kudasai...read their stories...It's very nice (although I haven't read it but I think it is).

**Author Notes 2:**At first I wanted this to be a Ruka and Mikan, but my friend said I shouldn't and threatened me not to do it. So, It's the same pairings...(or is it?) Again, I like to thank my wonderful betas and pie. Nothing beats pie! And Ollette and Namine! I really love them.

**Disclaimer:** I will never Gakuen Arisu even if I plot to take over the world. Even in the World That Never Was, I can't get it. So, I have to settle to typing these things. Then I will die and steal the anime... Gambatte kudasai to me!

**Summary: **Natsume was hot, masculine, intelligent, flavor of the week, sexy and in other words, the ideal perfect boyfriend, everything Mikan hates. But she was blackmailed by Hotaru to be in the auction and guess who buys her? Natsume Hyuuga. She got what every girl wants. Too bad she's not enjoying the attention

Give it feedback, reviews, comments, pies, socks and anything. Let me know if you like it.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at Gakuen Alice. All of the students were busy talking to each other, reading books or admiring Natsume Hyuuga.

"What do they see in that perverted guy? It pisses me of whenever I see those sluts trying like hell to impress Hyuuga!" A brown haired girl practically screamed.

Meet Sakura Mikan. She is an ace student, candidate for class valedictorian, very studious, but she is extremely shy and anti social. Meeting new people and getting attention from others is murder to her so she tries her best not to grab anyone's attention.

Now let's talk about her looks. She has brown, silky hair, but it's not that long, and nine tenths of the time it's tied to pigtails. She tends to wear loose, casual clothes that hide most of her figure. She has a small chest, white complexion, glittering, beautiful, yet heterochromatic eyes (blue and green), and of course, her trademark sunny smiles that gives out warmth.

"Those snobby fake smiles he always gives out?! I bet he doesn't even know half of the names of the girls he's dating!" She sneered. Her best friend, the 'ice-cold' girl on campus, the smartest inventor, the most elegantly beautiful (and yet a glutton), is currently protecting her delicate ears before they explode. After she's sure Mikan isn't blabbing anymore, she removed her hands.

"Jealous much?" Hotaru asked, earning a vicious glare from Mikan. Hotaru smirked. She doesn't know why, but making Mikan glare at her makes her adore Mikan's eyes more. She pretended to not care at Mikan's expression and ate some crabs.

"Want some?" Hotaru asked. Mikan puffed her cheeks. She grabbed what Hotaru was eating, so she could revert Hotaru's attention back to her. The stoic girl scowled and secretly grabbed something from her bag while acting like she was listening to her.

"I am not jealous! I don't like those kinds of people." Mikan said. She looked at Natsume again with narrowed eyes. But little did she know that Natsume was watching her.

Going to Natsume...

"What's up with these girls? Can't they get that I'm not interested with their topic?" He looked somewhere else and saw Mikan glowering at him, or, in Natsume's opinion, oggling him in admiration. He didn't understand why he got every girl he met to fall madly on love with him, while the girl that interests him loathes him with all of her might.

Meet Hyuuga Natsume, like Mikan, an ace student and also a candidate for class valedictorian but very lazy at studying and is more of the flavor of the week type of guy. Anything he wants, he gets. He's the one who created the bad boy type, and is the center of anyone's and everyone's attention. Everyone loves him, loves to be with him, and would love to be him. Except for that one exception.

Now his appearance. He was masculine, but not in that I-lift-weights-every-night kind of way. He had a chiselled chest and good taste in clothes, making him even hotter (if possible). His head is smothered by jet black hair, which was always messy (whether accidentally or purposely was unknown. But who cares? It's looks fantastic anyways). He had flaring crimson eyes that can be both terrifying and tantalizing at times. He was known for his mischievous smirk and his eyes.

He saw Mikan, and his red eyes met with her heterochromatic ones. He smirked, and winked seductively at her, while Mikan rolled her eyes and focused on reading her book. Natsume was thinking some naughty thoughts biting his lower lip, when one of the girls he was talking to called him.

The girl Natsume was with was trying to grab his interest once again. Natsume's naughty fantasies were cut short. Natsume looked at the girl and nodded nonchalantly. He didn't know who she was... It must have been the popular girl called Moon? Or was it Moona? Well, as long as she's receiving a response from him was enough. The girl grinned stupidly at Natsume, fluttered her eyelashes like a moron, and was about to flirt again, when the bell rang.

"Well, we're going to the arcade. Are you coming, Natsume?" Tsubasa asked but Natsume shook his head shortly. Tsubasa asked Ruka, but he turn down the offer as well. Ruka was the good, kind-hearted boy of their group. Ruka went to class, Tsubasa and his companions went to the arcade, and most of the students were entering their respective classes.

Mikan was about to go, when someone randomly pinned her to a tree. She looked who it was, and it was none other than Natsume. He held her hands on top of her head and smiled as though he normally trapped girls to trees. Mikan scowled at him, and demanded he let go. It seems she wasn't affected by Natsume's charm, much to Natsume's dismay.

"Natsume, I'll be late for class! Go find some whore you can do this with!" she yelled as she struggled free from Natsume's grasps. Natsume smirked and faked that he was hurt at what Mikan just said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. That's cold, Mikan. Quit pretending…I know you like me, like everyone else," Natsume said, his face coming closer to Mikan. She blushed, but she hid it well. Her face twisted angrily even more as tried to look as if she was pissed by Natsume's actions.

"If you have nothing to say, you can go now," she hissed. Natsume sighed and let go of Mikan's hand. Mikan was about to walk away, but Natsume stole a kiss from her. Quickly, his lips pressed against hers; letting her feel his tender, warm lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her closer, closing the gap between them. Mikan can't believe what's happening, so she closed her eyes in hopes that it isn't real. Natsume misinterpreted or just didn't give a damn, because he deepened the kiss even more and was about to trail butterfly kisses on Mikan's neck, but Hotaru came along.

"I wonder how much they would pay to see you kiss. Now get off Mikan or else," she threatened. She fired her baka gun at him (the one she took out awhile ago), but Natsume dodged it skilfully but also did not seem to use much effort. The right side of his lip lifted up in false amusement.

"No harm done?" Natsume asked. He glared at Hotaru and smiled at Mikan, who was still spaced out with the kiss. You could practically see her eyes swirling. When Natsume was finally gone, Mikan snapped to her senses and returned to reality.

"Arigatou, Hotaru," Mikan said as she flashed one of her smiles at her. Hotaru looked at her blankly. She smirked.

"I helped you because I won't let Hyuuga taste you full enough to satisfy him. He has to pay first, and then he can do those things to you." Hotaru said, with dollar signs flashing in her violet orbs. Mikan pouted cutely at her.

"Hotaru!! You can't do this to me! Having him notice me will kill me! And who knows what he'll do to me!" Mikan whined but Hotaru ignored her. 'Notice her'? Hunny, it's a bit too late for that.

Back to Natsume...

He was very mad because he still craved for Mikan's soft lips. He walked slowly and recapped the events that made him fall for Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

I was gazing blankly at the school campus, fake smiling at everyone. What do they even know about me? All they care about is my looks. Can't blame them…I am irresistible. I was pretending to listen to what Ruka was saying. I noticed that he kept glancing at some girl and blushing.

I look around my surroundings, when I saw the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It was as if I was looking at the deep blue ocean and the evergreen forests of nature at the same time. I blinked to see who owns those orbs, and it was a girl named Mikan. I didn't really notice her before. I didn't notice that I was almost drooling over her, when she looked at me directly and rolled those eyes like she does so often. She packed her books and left.

I started to learn more about her. I discovered she was _all_ of my classes. Why didn't I know this before? I could've had her for such a long time up until now! I tried very hard to get her attention, which I rarely do, but so far, it's as if she hates me. Now here I am, still wondering what to do to get her to fall for me. This is unbelievable. I actually have to try to get a girl to fall for me. Whatever. When she does fall head-over-heels for me, we can do something at my house and have a good time….

Natsume smirked at the thought of it.

**Normal POV**

He didn't really enjoy class, so he took his sports car and drove to a Starbucks café. His day wouldn't be complete without his French Vanilla latte!

Back with Mikan, she was still very mad at Hotaru. She can't over the fact that Hotaru is her best friend. She hoped that Hotaru was kidding, because when she's determined to do something, nothing in this world will stop her. She leaned over towards Hotaru and whispered something.

"Hotaru! You better not sell your own best friend to Hyuuga!"

"Why not? I'll get more money, I'm sure."

"Don't you even know him? For all we know, he might do something to me!"

"So? I'm sure both of you will enjoy it." Mikan blushed furiously. Suddenly thoughts began to gather at Mikan's head. She smiled at the thought, but quickly erased it.

"I won't!" Mikan said as she faced backwards at Hotaru. Hotaru grinned. Mikan began to sweat because Hotaru only grins when something beneficial to her will happen. And soon. Mikan stayed quiet for the whole period of class. She prayed silently that Hotaru won't actually follow out with her plan. Making Natsume notice her definitely spells loss of her virginity.

After class, Hotaru went to Mikan's side. Mikan ignored her and continued reading her book. Hotaru took the book and threw it randomly, letting it hit someone on the head, and that someone just happened to be their otaku classmate, Uke.

"Ow! Who the f-" Uke screamed until Hotaru glared at him and signalled him to get out.

"Like I said, being hit by a book is blessing!" Uke said as he quickly ran for cover, completely ignoring the bump on his head. Mikan sweat dropped. Hotaru can be really scary sometimes…

"Mikan, are you going to the student auction?" Hotaru asked. Mikan narrowed her eyes. She's planning something devious. Mikan frowned and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because student auction is just another excuse of the school to make students do goofy stuff and raise money, exactly something you would do," Mikan explained. She crossed her arms, getting ready to retort to anything Hotaru would say.

"Come on. I think you would enjoy it," Hotaru tried to persuade her as she faked smile at her. Hey, at least she was trying. That's rare. Mikan saw Hotaru make her lips curve upwards, but her face was making expressions like she was constipated, or having just eaten something tainted. Mikan burst out laughing. Hotaru can't really fake a smile.

"What if no one would bid for me?"

"I'll bid for you; I just want to know how it goes," Hotaru said, completely quitting trying to smile. Mikan pouted. She can visualize at the auction that no one would be bidding for her and she ends up with Hotaru laughing, saying she will bid for her, but would say, "I only have a cent on me. Is that enough?"

"Yeah right… I won't do it, so there!" Mikan said, about to end their conversation when suddenly, Hotaru shook her head in disappointment. Mikan looked back again. Her eyes widen when Mikan saw her baby blanket, which she gave to Hotaru for safe keeping.

"Well, some say, burning a blanket would be great to start a bonfire with," Hotaru said as she dangled the blanket at Mikan. She tried to grab it from her, but Hotaru didn't let it. They almost messed up the whole room, and some of the books went flying outside the room.

Outside, Uke was there, stretching and yawning, talking to somebody.

"I'm really lucky that I didn't get killed by Hotaru-sama's poisonous glare!" He said as smiled triumphantly. Then, three books hit him in the head, mouth and eye.

"Should we call the nurse?" a girl said.

"Seeing me like this, do you have to ask if you need to?" He said, grinning stupidly, missing some teeth. Back to Mikan and Hotaru, Mikan admitted defeat when Hotaru took the scissors and aimed it at the blanket. Mikan didn't move. She read the look on Hotaru's face, and it was, "got you where I want you to be." She cleared her throat.

"Ok! Fine! I'll do it! Happy?" Mikan said. Hotaru smiled, with ease. But, looking at their position now, you might think that they're Yuri (girlxgirl love). Things got worse, because the teacher was there, and thinking dirty thoughts. Who wouldn't? Hotaru was on top of a messy Mikan.

"Please proceed to your class." The teacher said, eyeing both of them suspiciously. Actually, they can both read the teacher's eyes saying, "are you lesbian?"

"Don't fudge out of the deal." Hotaru's last words were.

On class, Mikan arrived at the same time with Natsume, earning a smirk from him. Mikan ignored him and proceeded with her sit. But just her luck, their sitting arrangement changed and she was assigned to a sit next to Natsume. Any girl would die of happiness, but Mikan made an expression similar to the painting called, "The Scream".

"Did I do something wrong? Why must his happen to me? Was it because I ate Hotaru's gummy bears and told her Uke did it and watched him get beat up by Hotaru?" Mikan said, asking to apparently, no one.

"Isn't this convenient?" He whispered. Her breath was tingling Mikan, so she bit her lip to make her body stop. She looked away before she throws herself at Natsume's arms. She looks at Natsume at the corners of her eyes, looking the least bit interested.

"I heard from rumors that you and Imai were doing something at your homeroom. Should I be worried that there's already somebody in your heart?" he asked, making Mikan's eyes widen. Is he saying she's lesbian? Or that she likes lesbian? Or that Hotaru's lesbian? Mikan was so mad that there was smoke coming from her ears.

"Hell! I don't like girls! And most certainly I'm not lesbian!" Mikan shouted on top of her lungs. She didn't notice that all of her classmates' attention was on her.

"Miss Sakura, we do not care about your personal problems, but you can talk to you boyfriend later," the teacher said. Mikan protested that Natsume wasn't her boyfriend, but Natsume stood and wrapped his arms to Mikan, saying he's her boyfriend. Fan girls of Natsume shot 'go-to-hell' glares at her, which made Mikan nervous and sank on her seat.

"I hate you." Is what Mikan muttered to Natsume. Natsume faked that he was hurt, but smiled at her.

"I love you too, babe," Natsume said. Mikan blushed but didn't let Natsume see it.

"Why is he like this? He wasn't like this before…He was so cold and hard to talk to…And why should he show interest in me? Is he doing this because of a dare? And why am I asking this to myself? I must be insane…" Mikan thought to herself. She hardly paid attention to the lessons.

After classes, Mikan took her things and walked out. She can't believe that she has so many problems in one day. She was zoned out, but Hotaru was there to snap her to her senses. Mikan gave her a look, but it had no effect on Hotaru.

"So, be ready for the auction," she said.

"Hn," Mikan said.

"I'm sure you'll like your buyer."

"Yeah. No one would buy me. If I get lucky, the teachers might buy me and make me clean the school or have me fetch their slippers."

"Pessimistic. Make yourself look good, I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the whole student body."

Mikan continued to walk, not letting Hotaru finish. When she was sure Mikan was completely out of range to hear her, she laughed, evilly.

"Phase 2 of my awesome plan," she said, dollar signs flashing on her face.

That night, at the Hyuuga mansion, Natsume was lazily positioned on the couch, channel surfing at his big screen, plasma T.V. He heard the phone rang, but was too lazy to get it. After a few seconds, the ringing phone spoke and told him, "You can't even pick up a phone? How big is your brain? The size of a pea?"

"What?" He turned and heard the phone talk gibberish. At first he tried to ignored it thinking he was hallucinating but the phone went to his bed and saw a picture of Mikan, in a their school uniform, her skirt being blown by the wind. The phone laughed insanely, and called Natsume names.

Natsume was surprised and mad. He picked the phone and was about to throw it, when he heard a familiar voice. It was one of the voices of Mikan's friend.

"Hyuuga, this is Imai. Hotaru Imai. I have a proposition to you." She said. Natsume wondered how she got his phone to do those things, but he remembered. It was Hotaru Imai. It was the girl you can't possibly hate. Not because she's not dislikeable, but because you'll be dead before you can even challenge her. She's the one that makes the school bell ring early remotely, or making all the chemicals at the lab explode, so they can't study chemistry. Or the time when she hated this school and she took all of their sports equipment, burned them, laughing out loud, and the school didn't have evidence she did it.

"Oh…so you're Mikan's boyfriend?" Natsume asked, provoking Hotaru. He has to admit, he is a bit jealous. Mikan is always with her, and the commotion on their homeroom was hard evidence.

"I.am.not.her.boyfriend.Now.shut.up.or.you'll.never.live.up.to.your.next.birthday," she hissed, though Natsume wasn't really affected, and he really hates Hotaru because of Mikan. He was about to end the conversation, when Hotaru changed moods from pissed, to normal.

"No…You want Mikan, ne? Well, listen because I have a way you can have her." This caught Natsume's attention.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"There's this auction, and I want you to bid to her. But, she won't allow it if it's you, so stay hidden in the back." Natsume made a mental note, but he was wondering why Hotaru was doing this.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, a suspicious tint to his voice.

"No, I'm helping Mikan. I think you two will make a great couple, and it will make her happy." Natsume thought Hotaru wasn't so bad. She was helping her friend, and helping him too. His positive thoughts towards her ended when…

"And I'm also charging you 150 dollars." Well, that amount is no problem with him, but it is high. He sighed and had the mentally retarded girl with 2 mood swings in 2 minutes tell him what to do. Finally, the call was over, and he looked at the time. He was going to be late, and it takes him a long time to pick for the perfect clothes, so what does he do? Ask television!

"Today at Fashionnista, we are sporting a white, tight, tank top, and a blue skirt with glittering belts." The show on the T.V. said. Natsume stared for a minute. He studied the situation well.

"No way am I wearing that," he said. He grabbed his black jacket and navy baggy shorts and rode his motorcycle. If he took one of their expensive cars at night, it will definitely scream, "Steal from me".

At the auction, there were so many girls flocking at Natsume. They were all asking if Natsume was on the auction, with obvious intentions to what they would want Natsume to do for them. "Malicious girls..." Natsume mumbled to himself, smirking, because if he knows Mikan wouldn't mind, he would have given them their request.

Mikan was there, and she was shaking with nerves. Why? What if no one bids for her, and she'll here the announcer say, "3 cents, can I hear 3 cents? No? 1 cent? Fine, she's free!" That would be beyond embarrassing. Her hands were sweaty, and she noticed that Natsume was eyeing her. She was so pissed off by Natsume's mischievous crimson eyes, and his devious perverted smirk, that she wanted to grab the chopsticks Hotaru's holding, and shoot it directly at him.

"Why is he looking at me? Do I have something on my teeth?" Mikan asked in her head. She panicked and she quickly looked for it but the announcer called her. She stood up at the center of the stage, lights directly at her, as if it wanted her to melt, and she can see the whole crowd, but not clearly. They were against the light.

"Sakura Mikan! Can I hear 10 dollars?" surprisingly for Mikan, there were a lot of bidders. She sighed in relief. But why would they want to buy her? She's not going to do homework for anyone! Mikan was surprised when it was in the hundreds, and they are still bidding.

"Wonder who would be my buyer?" Mikan thought. It reached 240 dollars, and that's where the bidders stopped. Mikan agreed, because that is a very high number, more that her quality.

"Going once" still no one bid.

"Going twice!" Nothing. The announcer was about to declare who got Mikan, when a voice from the back bid. The announcer didn't see who it is, and neither was Mikan. The announcer looked if there was anyone who would bid higher, but no one can afford that high amount. Finally, the announcer declared the winner. Mikan was excited to see who won her, with a smile of curiosity on her face. At first she thought it was Hotaru, but she knows Hotaru would rather kill Uke than spend that much money on her instead of buying crabs. Mikan's smile disappears as she slowly sees the bidder's face. With an evil smile on his face, he handed the money, and smiled at Mikan, the kind of smile that every one rarely sees.

"He can't be my buyer!" Mikan said, taking a step backward while he made his way towards him.

"And the buyer is…Hyuuga-sama!" the announcer yelled, making Mikan pissed, and pushing him off a 10 ft. high stage. Well, that was what she's thinking and about to do, but she might get detention or suspended. It might be put on the mythical permanent record. But, some things will have to be sacrificed, so she pushed him. Mikan laughed hard.

"Well, Miss Sakura, instead of one week, you'll be spending 3 days more with him." The announcer said with annoyance and pain on his voice. It suddenly got Natsume's attention. Just about the announcer was about to climb back, he pushed the announcer again, and he landed on the buffet table. The foods were sent flying, but luckily, none landed on the people, none except…

"Hey guys! How are you? I just got out of the nurse's off-" Splat! The punch, spaghetti and meatballs, went flying at him. What's worse, one of the meatballs landed on his mouth, choking him.

"Should we call th-" his friends asked, earning a 'yeah duh, I'm choking here!' look from him.

Back to Mikan, she was so surprised, and wondered why Natsume did it. She didn't notice that the announcer was fuming mad, and Natsume's index finger was pointing at her, his face acting cool, as if he was just there, did nothing, but saw everything. The announcer pointed at Mikan, and screamed on top of his lungs

"You. 2 weeks with him," the announcer said. Mikan's mouth grew wide. She looked at Natsume, who was currently emotionless, probably hiding his guilt, but he was very good at acting. He convinced almost everybody, that he was so cool and collected to just what happened.

"NoOoOoOoOoO!" Mikan screamed

"My work is done," Hotaru mumbled.

"Mikan, you're mine," Natsume said.

"Who is that girl?" Ruka asked.

"K-oouuu- wa-aa-h ii-e-" Uke choked.


	2. Night at Hyuuga

**Author's Note:** So...It has been ages since I updated. As always, I've been really lazy to think up of something...but here it is! Sorry for the mistakes! it's not yet betad...but I'll have it betad some time or the other. DOn't forget to leave me reviews! it's the only thing that fuels me to write more!! Btw, I want to thank those good souls who did review me! Thank you!!!

And, warning! it contains some mature content. But it's only little! I'm not wating anymore of you're time! read away!!!!

* * *

"Wow. Hyuuga's mega rich…"

Mikan's head was circling every corner of the Hyuuga mansion. It was spacious, and well furnished. Elegant paintings, marble vases, wooden carved furniture and what not. It made her feel so…

"Like it? Well, you're cleaning it…" Natsume grinned maliciously at her. His red eyes, piercing at her, with that mischievous glint, and the way he looks at her with lust. It made her tremble in fear. What is he going to do to her?

"Wait, I'm going to clean this?? Don't you have any maids?" Mikan asked, she avoided eye contact, Natsume's stare is unbearable...looking from the back of her head, she can see Natsume licking his lips…she can feel it…he wants something from her, and she won't give it!

"Uh…yeah, so why don't we come to my roo-"

"Heck no! Rules say you cannot order me with your malicious ways!" Mikan screamed, jumping back, and away from the red eyed pervert. But it was a big mistake. She was cornered. His right hand, trapping her, while his left caressing her pinkish cheeks. He nuzzled his nose on her neck, smelling her...

"Strawberries…" He thought. Mikan was so shocked at first, but she pushed him back.

"Easy…I'm not going to do anything to you…yet." Mikan glared at him with the scariest face she can get, but it just worsened it.

"You look cute like that, babe" Natsume whipered. "Now follow me to my room. That's an order." Mikan reluctantly followed keeping distance to him. She gaped at every sight she passes. Finally, the room most unique to them all. His room…

His room was…was…messy. He expects her to clean a room, twice the size of her own. His room was so messy, pig sites are even more spic and span than his. Her jaw dropped at the site. Natsume laid in his bed and signaled her to clean.

Mikan began picking his things on the floor.

"_Uh…what is this?? His week old lunch...uh."_ she carried on with picking stuff from the floor. Some were just plain disgusting.

"_Is this a condo-Ew!!!!!!"_ Mikan mental screamed. While Natsume, was busy thinking about his maid. Eyeing her and her body. How could he never notice that beautiful shine in her face and figure? He would trade anything just to get a taste of her…but the owner of that face won't approve to it.

"_Uh! I have a hard time resisting pinning her to a nearest flat surface! I need to be careful…she scares easily…I have to be gentle…"_ Natsume clenched his fists. He was about to control his raging hormones, when Mikan suddenly tripped and fell on the floor, lying helplessly, her long skirt showing more of her skin. He can't take it…

Mikan was not dense, and she can feel something strange going on with Natsume… She quickly got up and pulled her skirt down. She carried on cleaning, hoping that Natsume didn't see it. But, miracles seldom happen. Mikan can't bear it. Natsume's heavy stare is suffocating her.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan was pissed.

"You." Natsume frankly said. She blushed and looked away.

"Listen, you overly sexually active beast! I-"

"Mikan, that hurt…"

"It doesn't, because it's true! You'd pounce on anything moving, pervert!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. Natsume sighed. He walked towards her, held her hand tightly so she can't escape. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, his breath making her tingly on the inside.

"That's not true…I'd pounce on something moving…if that was you…" Natsume said, his voice being sensual and all. Mikan's face cannot be expressed, so she kicked Natsume in the shin and crawled away from him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Natsume said, wincing from Mikan's kick.

"You deserved it!"

"I was only joking! No more Mr. Nice guy! I order you to sleep over in my house!"

"Wha?"

"Please? You did kick me…"

"Stop making me feel guilty! It was your fault!" Mikan pouted. Natsume knew the guilt trip he was giving wasn't working, so he kneeled. The great Natsume Hyuuga, every girl's wet dream, is begging for a mere Mikan Sakura attention. Mikan heaved a sigh. She was a push over.

"…Where do I sleep?"

"The same bed where I'm going to." Natsume smirked, but vanished when Mikan gave him a grimace.

"I was only kidding…jeez. You're going to grow old alone if you keep up with that." He stated. Mikan rolled her eyes and followed him. The Hyuuga's guest room was so elegant you wouldn't think it was only for the guests. It was elegant, but it was dark too…It made Mikan feel a bit uncomfortable inside.

"Natsume, what kind of room is this???" Mikan asked, her voice trembling from the sight she sees.

"Oh? Room's not renovated yet. Since you didn't want to sleep in my room , I'd figure, you'd want to sleep _here_" Natsume said. Mikan can trace that he had a hidden objective to why he wanted her to sleep here. But what? Her train of thoughts was broken when, she remembered something.

"I can't sleep here! I don't have any clothes to wear, and I don't have my toothbrush, my-" Natsume placed his finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"I got it all prepared. Don't underestimate Natsume Hyuuga. And before you say anything, I already called you mom. She's fine with it." Mikan pouted. Even her mother was manipulated by Hotaru.

"So, what am I wearing?"

"A bunny suit…."

"What?" Mikan asked, glaring a hole at Natsume.

"Nothing, I was only thinking of something! I already had your clothes packed. It would be good for a week. It's in the closet"

"When do you plan on letting me go?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"Not until you're begging to me to stay." He said, earning him a kick from Mikan.

"Hmph! And I'll make every possible way to keep you out of this room until the sun rises again!" Mikan said, pushing him off the door. Mikan locked it, pulled any furniture she move, and placed it in the door, so that no raven colored hair boy will enter her room.

"I'd do anything to make you mine. No one can ever resist my charm." Natsume stated, outing his hands on his pocket and walked toward his room, which waas only 2 rooms away from Mikan's.

Later that night, Mikan stared at the window. Her mind concentrating on what's bothering her.

"_Natsume…does he really like me? I can't say if I do like him…What If I don't? Will I end up hurting another one again?"_ Mikan glanced at her reflection. She remembered herself a few months ago. She did like Natsume before. But who wouldn't? Afterall, he was really good looking. But Natsume never did give her a second thought. She was always invisible to him. And that crush faded long ago. She knows she doesn't like him anymore…does she?

"_What if I don't like him? Will I be forced to see that sight again? When I turned __**him**__ down…I don't want Natsume to feel that…I have to…"_ Mikan's thought came to a halt when she heard noises.

..

The noises were giving her goosebumps…And the eerie place wasn't helping her realx at all. She tried to close her eyes and sleep. But she keeps thinking that there was someone in the room, watching her…and…and…she can't take it! She finally burst when she felt a breeze…a cold breeze.

"That's it! I'm out!!!!" Mikan screamed, tossing the furniture away. She walked quickly to Natsume's room, glancing to her back to see if there was someone there. She hastened her pace when she saw something white floating feet away from her. She ran fast. As quickly as she can to Natsume's room.

Before we see proceed to Mikan, let's check why there was paranormal actions in Mikan's room. Out from the Hyuuga mansion stands a girl. Said girl was known as the terror to the majority. She was terror and mischief in human form. But she was the best friend of Mikan. It was…

"Imai. Imai Hotaru does it again. Making Mikan go out with this Hyuuga kid was my best money making scheme ever." Hotaru said, packing up her inventions. Hotaru may seem that she was using Mikan, but deep down, she has true intention. She loves Mikan as her sister, and she anted her to be happy. She won't be always with her anymore…and she needs somebody to accompany Mikan…

"Hyuuga, protect her for me." Hotaru whispered. "And you owe , me 90,000 yen for staying up late this night.

Now that we know she was the one who made the paranormal events, let's go back to Mikan.

"Natsume! Natsume!!! Open this door!! Hurry!" Mikan cried, banging her fists on his door. Natsume opened the door half asleep, he was topless, showing more of his skin. Mikan blushed at the sight of him.

"Like what you see?" Natsume asked, snaking his arms on Mikan's waists. Suddenly, Natsume's voice became huskier than before. Mikan was too scared that her body was so weak she can't push Natsume away.

"I…Don't think of this in another way, but I'm scared…can I please sleep in your room? I can sleep in the living roo- You have a living room in you bed room?" Mikan asked, amused. Natsume didn't answer her question, hugging Mikan from her back, letting her slim body feel his warmth. Mikan can feel Natsume's breathe hitch.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." Natsume said, winking at Mikan. Mikan was willing to idea, and insist that she sleep in the couch, but Natsume was persistent. Mikan eventually gave up and slept in his bed.

"Good night-"

"Beautiful" he said. Mikan heard him even if it was soft, and it made a smile crept in her face.

"His bed smells just like him…I might sleep well tonight…" Mikan's final thoughts as she doze to dream land.

Next morning, every one who has an ear wished they didn't have one.

"Ahhhhhhh! What the heck are you doing here???" Mikan said, pointing an accusing finger at Natsume. She found that him sleeping in the same bed she was. She checked it her clothes was still on. And it was.

"What did you do to me???" Mikan screamed. Natsume covered his ears in hopes that it won't bleed.

"Didn't you remember?"

"Remember what??? The vile things that-"

"Shut up and listen. You asked me to sleep with you."

"I asked you to what??"

"That's what I thought too…but you said you feel so lonely alone in my big bed, so you asked me to sleep with you."

"Oh…"

"Then you dozed off. You look so peaceful when you sleep…" Natsume said, getting up from the bed, revealing his well toned body. Mikan looked away to hide her shades of red in her face.

"-and tempting." He added. Mikan's blush turned into raged, and she threw anything she can get hold of at Natsume.

"I was-" He explained, but Mikan threw pillows.

"-only" he said again, but Mikan threw the sheets.

"kidding!" He shouted, but Mikan threw a lamp. Natsume skillfully dodged it, but it hit a slight strand in his hair.

"Get away from me you, pervert!" Mikan shouted, picking up a chair and throwing it at him.

"It wasn't my fault you were so tempting, Panda!" Natsume said, with a slight curve froming in his lips.

"What did you say??? Did you saw my…"

"Yeah, you should try wearing more mature underwear next time."

"Get away from me!!!"

Yup. Everyone who has ears was sorry they ever had it. Because of Mikan's deafening scream. After their argument, and Mikan's service to Natsume in feeding him, he ordered her to get dressed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said get dressed." Natsume ordered.

"Why may I ask?" Mikan said, her voice full of annoyance. Natsume rolled his eyes. Her stubborn attitude can get tiring at times.

"It's a surprise. I'll go tot my room and you get dressed, got it?" Natsume asked, and Mikan obediently followed. Natsume smirked. He has a plan to make Mikan all his.

"Perfect."

Mikan being the organized girl she is, was finish getting ready before Natsume did. And the consequences, she had to wait for him. And patience is not one of her virtues. What's even worse is that one of Natsume's friends was going to see Natsume, and she was assigned to entertain him.

"Great. I'll meet another one of him." Sarcasm was language she was fluent with. She tapped her foot, a sign of impatience. Finally, a knock from the door.

"Mikan whined, as she was expecting another obnoxious brat to annoy the heck out of her. To her surprise, she saw a blonde boy, his sweet smile and ocean blue orbs. He had a sincere face, which left Mikan staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. Mikan snapped out and went to reality again. She shook her head and bowed down in respect.

"Irrachimashte!" Mikan said. She smiled the cutest smile, a sweet and innocent face shown in her. The blonde boy nodded and blushed at the same time. In spite of the book worm style she has, he feels kind of…attracted to her.

"I'm Nogi Ruka, and you are?"

"Sakura Mikan! Natsume is just getting ready, in the mean time, why don't you wait in his living room?"

"Sure." Ruka smiled as Mikan trailed of mumbling why Natsume has a living room in his bed room while she only has a fraction of his room. Ruka can't help but look at her amusedly and smiled at her expressions. Mikan went to Natsume's refrigerator and took the juice. Natsume has an instructed her to give his friend something to drink.

"Ruka-san, here's you're-woooaahhh" Mikan tripped at the carpet, dropping the juice and the glass, making a crashing noise in the process. She was supposed to land in the hard floor, but Ruka caught her in time, but felt somewhat an easy.

"_This girl may seem she has a flat chest, but I can fell something soft…leaning on my chest…and it's arousing…"_ he thought. He held Mikan, hugging her and carrying away from the broken glass, blushing as the 'soft' part would always crush in his chest.

"Thank you, but would you let go of me now?" Mikan said. She pushed his body away from hers, but Ruka froze and didn't pay any attetntion. He was caught in her chocolate, sweet eyes. Is he…in love with her?

"Hello???? Let me go!!!" Mikan screamed. Natsume heard the commotion from his bath room, and he was nearly finished dressing. When he opened the door, his eyes widen at the scene. He saw his best friend, holding the girl he is crazy about, and Mikan was struggling to get away from him but can't, and he saw broken glasses in his carpet.

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"What just happened??" he asked.

"Natsume! I…uh.." Ruka snapped back to reality. He saw Mikan desperately trying to break free from him, and he saw Natsume and his raging eyes. He know Natsume. He was getting jealous. And nobody likes it when he gets jealous.

"Panda! Get off him **now**." He ordred. Mikan jumped in fear and pushed Ruka away.

"Wait, Natsume, don't jump to conclusions."

"Start explaining."

* * *

**Author's note:** As a reader, I do hate cliffies. But as an author, I do! Sad to say, I might be sledomly updating, because...i have become a viscious, blood sucking ....not i'm kidding... I only have become...a yaoi fan girl...if any of you are like me, pm me ok? Thanks! Hope you liked it


End file.
